Jegan Time
by zakuboy
Summary: Ch. 7 coming soon. The battle between EFSF Lt. Ryan Beckner, and Zeonic pilot Michel Michalski continues.
1. Target Error

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam if I did I would be writing Gundam shows not fanfics, never mind yes I would be.

So here I go 

**Jegan Time **

By: Zakuboy 

Ryan Beckner sat in the cockpit of his brand new RGM-89 Jegan mobile suit. He began to flip switches and the Jegan came to life. 

The year was U.C. 0094. With the end of the second Neo-Zeon war Londo Bell was spread thin hunting down remnants of Char's fleet. Due to the small size of their fleet they were looking for a way to transport equipment to trouble spots quickly. 

The Federation government was approached by the Enight corporation that said that they had developed a means of almost instant transportation. They requested funds to upgrade there technology to work on living things and large complex machines. 

After almost a year of work and tests on live animals, they were ready to try it on a mobile suit and pilot. Lt. J.G. Ryan Beckner was selected to be the test pilot for the first full scale teleportation. 

"Lt. Beckner are you set" radioed a tech from the control room. 

"Yep lets heat this baby up" Ryan responded. 

"Initiating power up sequence" The tech rattled through the pre-transport check list until he came to the last thing. "Lt. as you know it will take about a minute for the dimensional warping field to be created" 

"Roger" replied Beckner "Hope this dumb machine does what it's supposed to". he muttered under his breath as he continued to monitor his systems. 

The tech called out so the room full of Federation officers could hear "the target destination of this test is our facility north of London" he paused "if the test is successful Lt. Beckner will arrive there in the next 20 seconds". He turned to the director of the project "sir would you like the honors" indicating the small lit button under a cover next to him "yes, please" the director replied, and he moved forward, lifted the cover and pressed the button. 

Bolts of energy shot out of the equipment surrounding the Jegan and in seconds the mobile suit was covered in a sphere of energy. 

Suddenly the alarm went off "what the fuck is going on" screamed the director. "Nothing wrong with the test sir" a tech shouted back "but we have a security breach in this sector and insurgents are headed this way!" An explosion rocked the room "the guard post is gone they are coming down the hall towards this room!" Some of the officers in the room drew sidearms while the rest took cover behind computer banks. 

"Abort the test" yelled the director. But before the tech could reach the abort button a man came running in to the room. He was hit by four bullets, as he fell he cried out "Hail Neo-Zeon" and pressed the trigger under his thumb. 

The room was obliterated by the explosion of the explosives strapped to his body destroying all the destination targeting computers and energy controls. 

The energy sphere around Ryan's Jegan went from a light blue, to an angry green, there as a flash of white light and he and his machine were gone. 

Well There goes my first chapter. There will be some MS action in the next chapter 

PLEASE R&R 

I might use ideas that you the reader give to me in upcoming additions to my story. 


	2. Wake up Shock

Here I go again. I'm snowed into my house so I have some time to write

Thanks to those who reviewed my work

oh, by the way, I don't own gundam

Jegan Time

Chapter 2: Wake up shock

Ryan's eyes fluttered as he regained his senses. "What the hell happened..." He looked around the darkened cockpit, "they never said anything about me losing power. "Oh well just have to tell them when I get out".

He popped the hatch, got up, and stood in the hatchway. His mouth fell open with surprise. He wasn't looking at the English country side, but a sage brush desert.

He ripped of his normal suit's helmet and threw it as far as he could. "What the hell. Where the fuck am I." He scrambled back into his cockpit and powered his suit back up. He tore off the rest of his normal suit and chucked it to the bottom of his cockpit. 

"O.K." he muttered as he brought up his ESPS (Earth Space Positioning System) on his monitor "let us see how bad their targeting software is". He punched in the command in to have Londo Bell's brand new satellites tell him where he was. 

All he got back was "NO SATELITE FOUND". "WHAT THE FUCK" he screamed "THERE ARE 10,000 OF THOSE SATELITES IN THE EARTH SYSTEM". He stood his Jegan up and turned it to the north, and started marching. "I'll find someone eventually, and then I'll know where I am". 

He spotted three forms moving on a low ridge that had smoke billowing out from behind it. He opened his radio and called to them, "Hey, you know where the nearest Federation base is". "A Feddie unit boys lets get him" a voice yelled at him from the other end. "What the..." Ryan trailed off as the three shapes on the ridge turned and raced towards him. "This ain't good". 

Lt. Michal Michalski checked his MS-06J's 120mm machine gun as he charged towards the Feddie mobile suit. "Luden, Maloney, move out and attack him from two different directions". "Roger" they both replied and they moved off left and right arcing around the feddie suit which had just moved into a fighting stance with its shield up to protect it's cockpit area. "What kind of suit is that", Michal wondered, "It looks sort of like a GM but, not very much. "Must be yet another variant" he muttered to himself. 

He checked on Luden and Maloney, they had just reached positions that were good enough to attack from. "Alright guys turn inside and let him have it". And just then the feddie disappeared into a cloud of dust. "Aww shit I can't see him" moaned Maloney. "Maloney" called Michal "don't use your bazooka until you have a clear view". "Roger that sir" Maloney answered and moved his Zaku II back away from the dust cloud. "Luden, you and me flush him out of there with our 120's and let Maloney get a clear shot at him". "You got it boss" Luden answered and began to fire his machine gun into the cloud. Michal follow suit and soon the cloud of dust was full of bullets looking for targets. 

Ryan had ducked his Jegan down after he had used his main engines to stir up a large cloud of dust. "I guess I'm going to have to fight these guys even though I don't know who they are", he paused to think, "but they don't seem to like the Federation, and it is my duty to protect it." A barrage of bullets began to trace their way through the dust. Ryan shoved the hand controls all the way forward. The Jegan blasted straight up out of the dust, and 200 feet into the air. Ryan snapped his suit around and saw a mobile suit shifting it's aim to him. He aimed and fired three quick shots from his beam rifle. They struck the mobile suit in the knee, arm, and the chest. It lingered for a second before detonating into a white fireball. 

"LUDEN!!!" Michel cried, he targeted the feddie and held down the trigger and emptied the rest of his bullets into thin air as the federation suit dodged with blinding speed. "SHIT" Michel yelled as his gun went click as it ran out of ammunition. He drew his heat hawk as the light green federation came to the earth and instantly sprang forward towards Maloney using it's thrusters to make it go faster. "AAHHHH, DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER", as Maloney brought his bazooka to bare on the suit rushing closer to him. He fired a single rocket. The feddie suit jumped up and over the rocket racing at it and landed right behind Maloney's Zaku II "AAHHHH" Maloney still screaming tried to turn his suit but was hit by a rocket right in the back. The Zaku didn't explode but it fell to the ground smoking, and un-moving. 

Ryan turned to the last of what he now knew were Zaku II's of some sort. "Where?, and more importantly when am I", he said to himself as he advanced towards the last one, which had it's heat hawk drawn. "So you want to play that way huh, O.K. lets play he placed his beam rifle on the hard point behind his main engine. He dropped his Jegan's hand down, it drew and a activated his beam saber. 

The two mobile suits charged at each other and there was a flash of light as the beam saber cut through the heat hawk, shoulder, and head of the Zaku II. Master Chief Petty Officer (Master CPO) Morgan Meager starred from the cockpit of her RGM-79G ground GM that had just come over the ridge after the Zakus that were part of the force that had just struck her base. The Zaku ran off smoking and the other suit stood and watched it leave. It then noticed her and whipped around and brought it's rifle to bare on her. She raised her MS's hands, and the other pilot saw the federation anchor on her MS's shoulder armor. It lowered its weapon and replaced it on it's back. The MS advanced towards her until it was right in front of her. The cockpit opened and a man in a federation uniform walked out onto the hand which raised him up to the level of her cockpit. She opened it, and he was standing there, he said "where am I?". She looked at him strangely and answered "just south of federation supply base 346 in northern Mexico. Then he asked her a even stranger question "whats the date" she answered a little curiously "September, 25, 0079". 

Until next chapter Please R&R. 

Input from you people will at least be considered 


	3. Rejoining the Force

Zakuboy hath returned (I still don't own gundam)

Jegan Time

Chapter 3: Rejoining the Force

Lt. J.G. Ryan Beckner marched back into the Federation base in his Jegan along side the woman who had just told him that he was 15 years in the past. He backed his Jegan up to a service scaffold in one of the undamaged hangers and lowered himself down. The woman in the GM was walking towards him from the other side where she had parked her mobile suit.

"How are you?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

" I am Lieutenant Junior Grade Ryan Beckner" Ryan replied.

"Why were you in the middle of the desert" she asked still confused.

"That is where the experiment put me" he answered again. "Now" he paused "there is no way for me to get back to my home".

Suddenly a whole lot of jeeps came rushing into the hanger and, armed soldiers got out and surrounded Ryan. An old, short, round, officer with a cigar in his mouth, came forward from in between the soldiers, "who is this" he said thrusting his finger at Ryan.

"Sir, this is Lieutenant J.G. Ryan Beckner, EFF" the girl answered back.

"Where did you come from" he asked Ryan now pointing a Ryan with his cigar.

"Sir, I was being transferred here, with my new prototype mobile suit from Jaburo, when my plain was shot down and I ended up in the desert". Ryan was amazed that he had lied to an officer. "I can't tell them or else they will think I'm off my rocker" he thought to himself.

"I was never informed of this" the officer shot back.

"Sir, top brass at Jaburo decided it was a better idea not to make any transmission about it to keep the unit a secret", Ryan lied again. "All the orders were destroyed in the crash, sir".

The officer got right up in Ryan's face, "how do I know that you aren't a Zeonic spy, with a story like that?"

"Sir" said the girl speaking up, "I saw him destroy two of the three Zakus that escaped to the south of the base", "and heavily damaged the third" she added quickly.

"Hmmm" grumbled the officer. "I think I will test your trustworthiness by assigning you to a strike mission happening tonight". "We are hitting a forward Zeon base that we believe this recent attack originated."

"Alright sir, will I have support on this mission?"

"Yes you will take CPO Meagher here, and the rest of her team".

"Sir" CPO Meagher interjected, "Lewis, and Johnson were killed out there and their suits are beaten up pretty badly".

"Well then I guess it's just you and Lt. Beckner here" the officer said. We'll arm your GM with a 6 pod rocket launcher, as well as your 100m machine gun. That will be all". He turned and walked away, with a twitch of his hand the soldiers followed.

"Yes sir" echoed Ryan, and Morgan.

---------------------------------

Lt. Michel Michalski looked up at his ruined Zaku. "I swear that I will avenge the deaths of my friends" he said as his head filled with rage at the thought of the enemy mobile suit.

A soldier came up behind him and said a little hesitantly "uh... sir we found you a new mobile suit, it'll be here in about two hours".

"What kind of suit is it" Michel asked sullenly.

The soldier looked down at a clipboard he was holding "um, it says here that you are getting a MS-06..."

"It figures" thought Michel "I never get anything better".

"...R1" the soldier finished

That grabbed Michel's attention. "You mean one of those hight mobility suits, that Johnny Ridden, and the Black Tri-Stars use?!"

"Yes sir that is the information I have in my had now. Apparently you were due for a better suit even if your old suit wasn't destroyed. This one was just finished at California Base and you have been authorized to pick your own paint scheme."

"When does it get here again" Michel asked.

"The Gaw carrying it should arrive at about 20:00 hours (8pm), along with two more MS-06J's, and another Gaw carrying three more Zaku IIJ's". The soldier paused and then continued with "they will a be dropped in the northern drop zone to avoid any Feddie counter raids.

"Excellent, carry on" he said, and the soldier saluted and moved on.

"Now I have a worthy mobile suit, that keep up with me".

What do you think. Please R&R

Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Counter Strike

**Jegan Time**

**Chapter 4: Counter Strike**

Lt. Michel Michalski stared up at his brand new MS-06 R1 Zaku II high mobility type.

"I'll get that god damned Feddie with this suit" he muttered to himself.

His suit was armed with one of the new 280mm bazookas that had a magazine that stuck up from the back which made it easily re-loadable.

He had three extra magazines plus the one that was already in the weapon.

Also hanging on the skirt armor were two cracker grenades and a heat hawk.

Michel turned and marched off towards the rest of his new force to inspect their readiness.

"Sir" said an overly excited and very young petty officer "our unit is prepared to defend this base from any possible attack."

"Good, carry on" said Michel.

The young soldier saluted sprang away.

"My god" Michel muttered to himself "if we're putting kids like that on the front we might not last much longer in this war."

He turned and walked back to the cot that he had set up by his Zaku so he would be ready for when the Feddies came looking for them, because he knew they would, and it would happen soon.

----------------------------

Lt. Ryan Beckner kept his Jegan crouched as he approached the crest of the hill.

"Hold fast" he called back over the radio to master CPO Morgan Meagher.

He stood his Jegan up just enough so that he could see over the top.

The suits night vision pierced the darkness and he spotted a large humanoid shape

"Zaku!" he muttered to himself.

"Morgan I've sighted a Zaku in a prepared position, I think this is the place we are looking for."

"Roger, I'm beginning to circle around to get a view of their base so that I can use my missile pod."

"Roger" Ryan replied "give me a heads up when you are in position so I can get rid of this one in front of me and move in to support you."

"O.K. I will" she replied and started moving her Ground GM around the sentry Zaku.

"Be careful" he added with out thinking about it.

"I will" she answered back.

---------------------------

"I think he likes me" Morgan said to herself as she moved her GM around the Zeonic base to a point at which she could see it clearly

"Sir I am in position, and standing by for orders."

"Alright" Ryan's voice came over the radio "use your missiles to take out any buildings that you see. Also take out any stationary mobile suits you see, it will make our jobs easier."

"Roger that sir" she answered, and raised her GM up until it's head and shoulders were above th crest of the hill she was hiding behind.

She targeted two of her missiles for the only mobile suit hanger and the rest for what looked to be prefabricated barracks

"Targets selected, no zeeks in sight except the sentry" she radioed to Ryan.

"Roger that" Ryan replied "fire".

When he said that she pressed the trigger under her thumb and held it until all six missiles had been fired.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a beam pierce the night.

---------------------------------

"HOLY SHI..." was all the Zaku pilot got to say before the beam pierced his cockpit and turned him and his mobile suit into vapor.

---------------------------------

"Got 'em" Ryan said, as he moved his Jegan forward to where the Zaku had been.

He looked down on the small base which was in flames know from Morgan's missile strikes.

He saw no enemy mobile suits coming to engage him.

"Shit, did we give them enough time to pull back?"

He moved down the other side of the hill and into the base where he met up with chief Meagher

"Where did they go?"she asked

"I don't know but keep your guard up"

-------------------------------

"I've got these bastards now" Michel said to himself as he took aim at the GM.

He fired once and then again before the first rocket hit.

-------------------------------

"Morgan get down!" Ryan screamed as he saw the rockets fly from the hill side.

"Huh!?!" was all she got to say before the rockets hit her GM in the head and the shield arm taking both off sending the suit to the ground smoking.

"MORGAN!!" Ryan yelled "you bastards, I'm gonna kill you fucking Zeek's" he said to the five Zakus that had come out of concealed fox holes on the hill opposite the base. 

He charged the center suit blazing away with his beam rifle.

It nimbly avoided and answered with another bazooka shell.

"What the hell kind of Zaku is that" Ryan wondered as he dodged another bazooka shell, and vaporized another Zaku.

The Sun was beginning to rise in the east

------------------------------

"Shit this Feddie bastard is a fucking maniac." Michel thought to himself as he used his new Zaku's powerful thrusters to avoid a spread of missiles the pale blue Federation suit had fired from mountings in it's shield.

"All units fall back and encircle the base so he can't escape. I'll stay here and deal with this cocksucker".

"Roger that sir." came the reply and the three remaining Zakus jumped from the base back to the surrounding hill.

This left the two enemies alone and standing 300 yards apart.

"All right lets finish this" and the Zaku dropped it's bazooka and drew it's heat hawk. The Fed suit did the same stowing it's beam rifle behind itself and drawing it's beam saber.

"That beam weapon isn't gonna protect you from me asshole" Michel sneered as he pushed his thrusters up to full and raced forward. The enemy suit crouched and prepared for the assault behind it's shield.

A second before Michel reached his target he threw a cracker grenade which detonated right in the Feddie's face blinding him. Michel changed the direction of the thrust and shot up and over the Jegan, landing behind it. "Your finished now fucker" he thought as he brought down the heat hawk.

But in a flash the Jegan got the tip of it's shield in the way and the heat hawk glanced off taking a huge chunk out of the end. "Shit there goes my chance" as the Jegan finished turning around and sprayed his MS-06 R1 with shells from it's single 60mm head vulcan. One or two of the shells got around Michel's shoulder shield and damaged the actuators for the right shoulder.

"Shit right arms messed up, hardly moves". Suddenly the Jegan went on the offensive. Slashing, firing it's vulcan's, and the last three of it's shield mounted missiles. "Can't beat him up close got to go back to range. He dodged several slashes and dropped the second cracker grenade and jetted towards his discarded bazooka. Just before he reached it a red beam sliced it's way across the full magazine of missiles destroying the weapon. "WHAT THE HELL" Michel fumed as he searched for the source of the beam. He found it a desert camouflaged GM Sniper had it's head and rifle sticking over the crest of a hill to the south.

Now he knew there was no way for him to win so he made a decision "all units fall back" he called out over the net "we will re-group at California Base".

"Roger that sir" came the answers from the remainder of his unit. "Cover me" Michel called, and he boosted out of the ruins of his covered by a spray of 120mm shells. "We shall meet again Feddie and then you shall meet your end" he said over the Federation frequencies as he fell to the Earth near the rest of his command. "I'll be looking forward to it you Zeek bastard" came the reply. Off in the distance the Federation suit gave him the finger and turned away. At that Michel turned off his radio and began the trek back to California Base.

-------------------------------

Ryan moved his Jegan over to Morgan's GM and crouched down and he opened the cockpit and ran down the arm and over to the wreaked GM. "Morgan..., Morgan, are you alright?" he cried as he clambered up the GM. The cockpit looked intact and he searched around the edge for a emergency release. He found one and pulled and the cockpit sprang open. Inside he found Morgan strapped into her crash chair unconscious with a little blood running down her forehead. "Hey kid" he tapped her cheek with his hand "come on kid wake up."

"She'll be O.K. kid" a metallic voice came from be hind him. Ryan looked around and saw the GM Sniper now standing right next to his Jegan. "Right know the" voice continued "we should get our asses back to the base before those Zeeks come back with more" "Your good kid but not that good". Ryan nodded and reached in and unbuckled Morgan and started to carry her back to his Jegan. "Thanks for the help back there" he indicated the crater in the tarmac where the Zakus bazooka had blown up with a twitch of the head. "If he had gotten that bazooka he might have gotten me before I could have gotten my beam rifle".

"Not a problem the voice said" now over the radio because Ryan had now gotten back to his cockpit. "I had been watching for a while before that".

"WHAT" Ryan said confused, "then why the hell didn't you help me before then!?!"

"I was under orders from Major Bernard Briggs", he paused, "you might know him as the, short, old, bald guy that sent you out her in the first place". "My orders were to kill you, and destroy your mobile suit if you turned out to be a Zeek spy". "Oh..." Michel trailed off. "Oh and by the way swearing is not a thing to do towards a senior officer". "Huh" stuttered Ryan. "Captain Paul Simmons, at your service, the GM bowed.

"Sorry sir" Ryan muttered, "lets get back to the base so we can get CPO Meagher some medical attention". "Right lets go" came Captain Simmons answer. They started their march south, when the got to the hill where the sentry had been the captain's GM turned around and fired a beam into the reactor of Morgan's GM. The mobile suit exploded in a flash of white and yellow. "We could have recovered that GM" Ryan said in confusion. "But not before we gave the Zeeks a chance to get some of the technology, like beam weapons" answered captain Simmons. "Right sir".

After about a half an hour of marching Ryan looked over at his superior's GM. The Cockpit was open and Ryan got his first look at captain Paul Simmons. He was a middle aged man with graying hair and from the looks of him he was, short, and broad shouldered. Ryan copied him and let the cool morning air flow into his cockpit. When this happened Morgan moaned and began to sit up from the position Ryan had set her in the bottom of the cockpit. He set the Jegan's autopilot* and went down to help her.

"How you doing" he asked with concern on his face. "I'm gonna have one hell of a headache but I think I'll be O.K." she said rubbing her forehead. He helped her stand up "lets get you to some fresh air", and he helped her out to the cockpit hatch and sat her down. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath and exhaled. "How's she doing" came the captain's voice over his GM's loud speaker. They both looked over at the GM Sniper and gave the thumbs up.

"How'd you do" she asked turning back to him. "I got two more J types and damaged this high-mobility type". "I think the Hi-Mo is the one that got you because he's the only one that came out with a bazooka". "He's an ace though, because he had a personal symbol on his shoulder shield. It was hard to tell but I think it was a Grim Reaper slashing the Federation flag in half. But that's only a guess because my vulcans chewed the shield up before I could get a good look at it". She looked thoughtful for a second and then did some counting on her fingers. She turned to him ans said "you are too, two yesterday and the three you got this time". He did the counting on his hand and then said "your right I guess I am". She moved closer to him and said "well thanks for the help today ACE" she leaned really close and kissed him on the cheek. And Earth Federal Forces lieutenant junior grade Ryan Beckner was all smiles as they crested the last hill and moved down towards that Federation base.

There's Chapter 4 hope you liked it. You might have notice it's a lot longer than the others that is due to my reading of In Vain Doth Honor Bleed by His Divine Shadow and the encouragement it gave and the example of an amazing fanfic it set.

*The autopilot I got from the 08th MS Team and with more advanced technology in a Jegan than a RX-79G it could walk by it's self with out the pilot in the cockpit.

Please R&R 

I might have the next chapter out next month


	5. Chapter 5: Rest Before the Storm

Jegan Time

Sorry this chapter took so, so, sooo long to get out but here it is hope you like it. Please R&R.

Thanks

-Zakuboy-

Chapter 5: Rest Before the Storm

In the days after Ryan returned from the raid on the Zeonic base there was little rest. Because of the lack of heavy construction equipment on the base, most of the surviving GM's were put onto reconstruction duty. As the most powerful suit on the base the Jegan and Ryan spent most of their time patrolling the perimeter on the base.

"Yet another six hours of my life washed down the hole" he muttered to himself as he backed his suit into a repair dock in the only remaining hanger. As soon as his suit was powered down techs began swarming all over his suit checking all the systems for problems. Ryan popped the hatch and clambered out onto the access catwalk that the techs had put in front of his suit.

"Sir" a young tech came jogging up to Ryan.

"What" Ryan said as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Well the head mechanic was just talking to me, and he thinks that your suit needs better protection from the sand and dirt. So far we have had to change a lot of your filters. So he was wondering if you would let us make your suit some better joint seals?".

"Yeah what ever" Ryan muttered as he cracked his back.

"He also thought that you should get some front and rear skirt armor for your suit. He says from the look of your suit it was designed for space combat, not land combat. Since it was made for that purpose the designers focused on speed, and mobility for protection, rather than heavy armor.".

Ryan turned and looked at the tech for the first time since he had come up.

The tech seemed to shrink a little as Ryan looked at him. "I don't know if my suits hip actuators have the strength to lift the extra weight of the armor in gravity".

"Don't worry sir" the tech said seeming to gain a little confidence back "at the moment the actuators aren't putting out their maximum power. If we turn them all the way up the extra armor should feel like it doesn't exist."

Wouldn't turning the power up put stress the actuators, and cause damage?" Ryan asked.

"No sir" the tech seemed to have his confidence back, "because they are set below this suits highest setting. We would be simply turning that setting all the way up".

Ryan thought about it for a minute, while the tech looked at him with a slight look of hope in his eye. "All right do it". The tech seemed to sag with relief. "But tell me when you finish because I want to test it out before I have to use it in combat".

"Yes sir, will do sir", the tech saluted and sprang away to tell the chief mechanic about Ryan's decision.

Ryan watched the tech run to his chief, then he started to head for the stairs that would let him back down to ground level. "Well" Ryan grumbled to himself " better go and give the mighty Major my patrol report". Ryan traipsed down the catwalk stairs, and out the immense hanger door into the mid-afternoon heat.

He headed across the large stretch that separated the hanger from the building that served as the command post, and comm center for Major Briggs. He walked through the doorway of the main entrance and turned right, down a hall that headed towards the Major's office. As he approached the office, which had a sentry standing to the right of it's door, the door opened and three people came out.

The first was the base commander Major Bernard Briggs, who was as usual chewing on the end of a cigar. The next person was someone that Ryan was much happier to see. It was Master CPO Meagher, the first Federation soldier he had run into in this time. She had her head turned and was speaking to the third person in the group, this man Ryan didn't know. He was a tall man who looked like he was in his mid-fifties,with a thin face, and gray hair that had been parted perfectly down the middle.

"Major Briggs sir" Ryan called as he jogged towards the group. "I have my patrol report for you sir". He skidded to a halt in front of his superior saluting. The Major looked him over once then returned the salute. "I'll take that lieutenant", he held out his, and Ryan placed the disk in his hand. "Now you two get out of here. I have important things to discuss with the colonel here, so go away". Both Ryan and Morgan saluted, and the officers went back into the office.

"Well" Ryan turned to face Morgan. She was stunningly beautiful, standing at about 5' 8'', having a perfectly proportioned body, and shapely breasts. On top of a head, the Ryan swore to himself came from an angel, was strait, shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Hello... hello is anyone in there". Ryan snapped out of his gazing mode and looked at Morgan. "Good" she giggled. "I thought I lost you there for a second.

"You did. I was lost in your eyes".

This time she laughed outright. "Well you little charmer you" she playfully punched him in the arm. They turned and headed for the door that Ryan had come through.

"What were you talking with the Major about before I got there?" Ryan asked as they left the building into the late afternoon sun.

"Well apparently I'm going to get a new mobile suit" she smiled at him. "Thats only because you saved my ass, and I'm one of the few experienced pilots on the base. The Major said that he would rather put an experienced pilot in the cockpit than a rookie, even if that pilot had been shot down".

"I was your knight in shinning mobile suit, who saved you from the evil cyclops" Ryan said poking her in the ribs.

She squeaked, and laughed as she twisted away from him. "Well you saved me, I'll give you that much. But that knight stuff might be taking it a little too far".

"Ok, ok" Ryan said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm off duty until 1000 tomorrow, how about you?" Ryan said as he looked over at her. They were walking across the base towards the barracks complexes, which luckily hadn't been hit by the Zeek attack.

" All I'm doing until I get my new suit, is help with the maintenance of the others. The chief isn't so short handed that if I show up late he'll be mad. Why? What did you have in mind?" she looked at him with a little mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well... ah..." Ryan swallowed hard. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a few drinks over at the O-Club?" he asked with the slightest twinge of nerviness in his voice.

"Sure" she said at once. "I need to do some things right now, but you can come back at around 1900. I'm in room 214 of the women's barracks. See you". With that she turned on her heel, and walked to her building. At the door she tuned, looked back and gave Ryan a little wave, which he returned. Then she disappeared into the building.

Ryan pumped his fist at the sky 'yes' he thought 'this is fucking awesome'.

- - - - - - - - - -

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" Zeon lieutenant Michel Michalski screamed at the sky. "These orders are total bullshit. How the hell do they expect me to destroy that feddie base, with only four mobile suits when it couldn't be done with twelve".

The Petty Officer in front of him, who had just handed him the orders, cringed at Michel's anger.

"S... s... sir we have to. These orders are direct from Colonel Anderson at San Diego. Apparently a lot of recourses are being brought together for an attack south, but that base needs to be wiped out so it can't act as a early warning for Jaburo".

"I understand that, but what I can't believe is they won't give us any help" Michel fumed. He looked around at where his units four remaining MS-06 Zaku II's crouched in a small canyon, covered in camouflage netting. The little damage That had been done to his MS-06R1 had been fixed, but as of the moment the only weapon that he had was his heat hawk. The other MS-06J's were in similar states. They were almost out of ammunition for their 120mm machine guns, and one had even managed to lose it's heat hawk.

Michel looked back at the young petty officer. "See if you can at least get colonel Anderson to give us some new weapons, and more ammunition. Otherwise what he wants he won't get, and he'll have to send some more _it is my sad duty to inform you_ communications back to Side 3".

"Yes sir" the petty officer said, and he saluted and sprang away back towards the small tent that held the units long range comm unit. Michel walked to the edge of the canyon where his suits were hidden, picked up a rock, hefted it, and then threw it as far as he could.

"I'll get you, you fucking feddie, if it is the last thing that I ever do". He turned back to the small encampment. "I'll get you" he muttered again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ryan adjusted the flight jacket that he wore over a light weight black t-shirt. He also wore a pair of combat pants along with his black pilot boots. He knocked on the door to Morgan's room, and heard the noise of her walking across the room to the door.

When she opened it Ryan caught the slightest whiff of some perfume. She looked stunning, even though she was waring coveralls the top of which she had stripped off and tied around her waist. All she wore for a top was a black tank top. In short, to Ryan, she looked smashing. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Lets" she replied with a smile. He took her hand and they headed out of the building and towards the officers club.

Sitting in a corner booth in the officers club, Morgan looked across at Lieutenant Beckner. He looked extremely tense for someone on a date. After some small talk he said "There's something that I have to tell you". He had a very serious look on his face. "OK shoot" she said kind of confused.

"I'm not really who I say I am. Yes I am Ryan Beckner, and I am a Lieutenant of the Earth Federal Forces..." he had a look of stress on his face. "...but I'm not from this time he said very quickly. "What... I don't understand" was all she could stammer. "I'm not from your time" he repeated "I was sent back to your time by accident, when an experiment I was testing went wrong". She starred at him, and then said "then where are you from?".

"I'm from Side 5 Colony 12. The sides are rebuilt after this war ends and my family moved to them from Earth because my father got a job as an administrator for that colony. The year that I came from was 0093 and I have no way of getting back to it. I know this all sounds crazy but you have to believe me".

"Where did your suit come from?" she asked just wanting to keep him talking because she didn't know what to say.

"My suit came with me. The experiment was in teleportation, they were trying to make something so that they could send military power anywhere it was needed instantly. So when the accident happened my suit came with me".

She finally worked up the nerve to ask the question that she had been yearning to. "Does the Federation win the war? Is this the war to end all wars? What happens after this".

"This war ends but others happen" he answered. She broke down and began to cry softly with her head in her hands. "Then what is the point of fighting at all, if this war, which has been so terrible teaches mankind nothing?".

"Hey... hey" he said as he slipped around the end of the table so that he could sit next to her. "There's always a reason to fight. We fight to protect the people we love, we fight to protect the innocent, and as long as the Zeon or anyone else threatens to hurt these people, we must fight them".

She looked up at him, "everyone I loved is already gone", she cried softly and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around waist, but she didn't feel like pulling away, like she would with most men. Instead she felt like he was one person who might understand how she felt. He himself had lost everyone dear to him, even if in a different way.

"Do you want to get outa here" he whispered in her ear. "OK" she whispered back. They stood up, he dropped a few credits on the table to pay for the beer, and with his arm still around her waist they walked from the building.

- - - - - - - - - -

Minutes later they were at the door to her room. Morgan opened it and turned back to face Ryan . "Well goodnight" he muttered kinda sheepishly. 'Damn' he thought 'that is so typical of the dumb stuff I say'. Morgan tilted her face up to his, and he bent down and kissed her.

The kiss continued, and suddenly Ryan found himself being pulled into her room, and the door shutting behind him. Together they collapsed onto her bunk, and he felt her hands run up his chest and start to tug his flight jacket off.

At the same time Ryan's hands circled around her back and searched for the bottom of her tank top. They broke their kiss only long enough so that he could pull the light shirt off over her head. After that they reconnected in another kiss.

Ryan slid his hands around her again and searched for the clasp to her bra. He found it and undid it. As he pulled it away and her perfect breasts fell out he felt her hands unbuckling his pants.

'Yes' Ryan thought 'tonight was going to be a good night'.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michel Michalski sighed as he looked up at the moon through the chilly night sky. He strained his eyes as if he were trying to look through the mass of the moon, to his home land on the other side. He hoped his family was doing alright he looked back down at the small camp where his men huddled around a fire, trying to keep warm. "Even if the Principality losses the war, I will return to my home", he said as looked back up at the moon.

He missed them so much. His oldest son was about to graduate from high school, while his daughter was about to enter it. But the person he missed most was his wife. The way that she was able to comfort his was a much missed part of his life, more so now when their was death all around him.

"Fucking war" he muttered as he turned and walked back towards his men around the fire. He sat down on a rock that served as his seat and stared into the flames.

"Um... sir are you OK?".

Michel looked up, and across the fire at the soldier on the other side. It was the Petty officer that had had the bad luck of being the target of Michel rage about the orders that they had received. Michel was pretty sure that the soldiers name was Fred O'Brian.

"Yeah every thing's fine" he responded. "It's just that when you guys reach my age, and have a family things get more complicated". All of his soldiers looked at him with dumb expressions on their faces. Obviously none of then had a family like he did.

"I kinda know how you feel sir" Michel looked across the fire again at O'Brian. "I left my girl friend on Side 3, to come and fight in this war, and I worry every day that I might not ever be able to see her again".

From what Michel could see O'Brian couldn't have been over the age of 20. Michel tilted his face back to the star filled night. Hundreds of miles above him he say a momentary flare of light. Somewhere up in the cold grave yard that was space, several hundred souls had perished as the reactor of their ship detonated.

'Whatever it takes, I will make sure that O'Brian makes it home to his girl friend' He thought as he continued to look at the sky.

- - - - - - - - - -

There was a loud banging on the door to Morgan's room. Ryan felt her roll out from under his arm. He opened his eyes and saw her slender form walk across the room, to where she had her bathrobe hanging on a hook on the wall. She slipped it on and knotted the belt around her waist. She walked to the door where the person on the other side was still hammering away. When she opened it he heard the voice of Captain Simmons.

"Have you seen Lieutenant Beckner at all" he asked.

At the mention of his name Ryan rolled out of the bed and walked to the door. Captain Simmons looked surprised to see him for only a second, then he looked him up and down. "I won't ask what you were doing last night" he chuckled, and Morgan blushed.

"We have a problem" Simmons continued seriousness reclaiming his face. "Your Jegan Is missing".

"WHAT!?!" Ryan screamed. This woke him up better than any pot of coffee ever had, or could. Captain Simmons held out his hands to calm Ryan down.

"Now calm down, it wasn't stolen by the Zeeks, in fact we know it was taken by some Federation Colonel, and a bunch of his flunkies. But for the full details I'll turn you over to the man who was there". Ryan looked over and saw the tech that he had talked to the other day. "This is corporal Jenkins, and he was there when they showed up, and... well I'll let him tell you about it".

"I was pulling and all nighter so that I could have your mobile suit done for you this morning so that you could test it today. It was about oh... 0630 when all of these armed soldiers showed up, with techs and this Colonel. They used the shop crane put it on a mobile suit transport pizza and drove off out the south gate with it. As soon as they were gone I went looking for Captain Simmons so I could figure out what was going on".

"I'm gonna go find out where my suit got taken and get it back". Ryan strode back into Morgans room and started to dress at light speed.

"I'm going to come too" said Morgan as she closed the door and began to dress at top speed.

"No your not" Ryan said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "It could be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt. So you are staying here".

"No I'm not" she said pulling on her coveralls. "I can take care of myself, and I might be helpful".

"Alright, alright" Ryan said holding up his hands, "But be ready for anything. From what I know about what the Federation does in the future, they can be just as nasty as any Zeek you ever met.

"Right, right" she said as she opened the door to her room and walked out into the hall. Ryan followed right on her heels and found Captain Simmons waiting in the hall.

"I might as well come along" he said. "I have a jeep waiting outside we can use. From the fact that Jenkins said that the truck left through the south gate we can assume that they went to that base to the south that we've been hearing rumors about". They went out side hopped into the Captain's jeep and they sped through the south gate.

After about two hours of driving south on the main north south highway, Ryan spotted sets of huge tire tracks heading down a dirt road that lead to what looked like the remains of an old military base. Once they reached the base all that they found was one building that remained standing . The tire tracks lead right to it then ended at the wall.

"What the shit" Ryan mumbled as he looked at the tracks that seemed to disappear into the wall of the building.

"Hey lieutenant" Ryan turned and saw captain Simmons and CPO Meagher looking through an open door into the building. "What is it?" he called back.

"I think you should come and see this". Ryan walked over and looked through the door. Instead of seeing the interior of a building that was falling apart he saw one large well lit room that had a heavy weight lift in the middle. He walked into the room and headed over to the lift. He looked down the angled shaft and saw a mobile suit transport truck sitting on the platform of the lift about 100ft below.

Ryan started to descend the stairs that ran parallel to the track that the lift ran on. Captain Simmons and Morgan followed him. As they neared the bottom of the tunnel the sounds of machinery became louder. When they could finally see into the area a the bottom of the lift they were met with the sight of a very large room where Ryan's Jegan stood in the middle with tech attaching wires to it all over and attaching those wires to large banks of computers on the ground. On each side of his Jegan two identical GM's stood in different states of disassembly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TO MY MOBILE SUIT" Ryan yelled into the chamber. All movement in the chamber stopped as everyone in it turned to look at where he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Then as if they had been conjured from thin air an entire squad of guards appeared and leveled their assault rifles at the trio. Both Morgan and captain Simmons raised their hands, but Ryan simply stared back at them. If human eyes could have shot mega particles the entire room would have been destroyed already.

"I can understand your anger Lieutenant Beckner. But rest assured that once we have completed our task here your suit will be returned to you in perfect working order". Ryan turned his head and saw the Colonel that had been with Major Briggs the other day. "You..." he stammered. "Yes, me. I would happen to be Colonel Evan Wright EFF".

"Your the one who promised me a new mobile suit" Ryan heard Morgan say from behind him.

"And I intend to do so" Colonel Wright said inclining his head in her direction. "I'm intending to see if I can adapt some of this mobile suit's more interesting refinements into suits of our own" he waved his hand to indicated the Jegan and the two GM's". Ryan continued to stare lasers at him. "Lieutenant I do no intend to ask were you obtained this mobile suit or question your loyalty to the Federation, your base commander, your team mates here and your combat record have vouched for that. All I ask is that you help me and these tech adapt the advance technology in your suit into these GM's for your team mates as proof of concept models. I will make it seem as if my team developed the technology on our own and you don't have to worry about Jaburo brass hunting for you. What do you say?" and the Colonel stopped talking and looked at Ryan plainly looking for an answer.

Ryan thought hard, 'This could give the federation the technology it needs to win the war but it could be giving it to them to soon. But on the plus side it gives my only two friends a better chance of survival in this hell year'. "Alright I'll give you a hand, but I want your word that these two suits will be given to my team mates".

"That was all part of the original plan I have already gotten specs from each of them about how they want their suits outfitted". Alright lets get started.

- - - - - - - - - -

One month later

October 31 U.C. 0079

Ryan stood in front of the two GM's that he had created with the help of Colonel Wright's techs. Each of them retained their basic RGM-79D design but there were major modifications in terms of power output, maneuverability, speed, and view. Each suit had been equipped with a 360 degree panoramic monitor, the techs not being able to re-create the spherical monitor in Ryan's Jegan. Morgans had been equipped for speed and close quarters combat, with many added verniers, and two large thrusters being added to the outside of each leg. The four thrusters an the backpack were replaced with two larger more powerful ones. A second beam saber had been added on, next to the other on the back back. On the lower arms there were two three barreled 90mm gattling guns that had the fire power of GM machine guns, but with a much higher rate of fire. The GM was also equipped with a full power beam rifle.

Captain Simmons suit had defiantly been designed as a sniper unit. Along with the new cockpit monitor this suit had added optics that could slide into place over the main camera giving the suit twice the original visual range. Also using the Jegan's reactor as a model This GM's reactor had been modified to power the long range powerful beam rifle that his suit was equipped with. The suit also had a 180mm standard sniper rifle that the Captain had requested.

"Much of the designs of these suits I have already sent down to Jaburo". Ryan looked over and saw Colonel Wright standing next to him looking up at the GM's. "I think that they intend to use CPO Meagher's suit as a base for a new Gundam, and Captain Simmons's suit as the basis of a new GM sniper unit.

"Good" said Ryan, "all the better to bring the Zeeks to their knees".

End of Chapter 5

Hope you liked it. Please R&R

Next Chapter: Zeon Lieutenant Michalski and his men stage a commando operation in Ryan's main base in lead up to their mobile suit to attack on the base,

Next: Chapter 6: Commando Raid


	6. Chapter 6: Commando Strike

Here goes chapter 6 more action than last chapter, hope you enjoy. -Zakuboy-

Chapter 6: Commando Raid

November 2nd 0079.

Zeon Lieutenant Michel Michalski looked up at his MS-06-R1. "These are the weapons that Colonel Anderson sent to us?".

"Yes sir", said Petty Officer O'Brian from behind him. "Apparently these are test models for the Universal Armament Plan".

"The what?", said Michel completely confused about what the hell the Petty Officer was talking about.

"The Universal Armament Plan sir", the Petty Officer said sounding kind of exasperated. "This is the plan put into place by Gihren Zabi, that is supposed to standardize all the conventional weapons for our mobile suits".

"You mean that these weapons haven't even been battle tested yet" the anger rising in his voice.

"Sir I don't think that they have even been tested in a lab environment" O'Brian said and he braced himself for the blast of anger that he was sure would come form his commander. Instead all he heard was a sigh.

"O.K. what do we have?", Michel said as he rubbed his face in his hands.

"Well sir, each of our suits are equipped with MMP-80 90mm machine guns. Each suit carries three extra magazines plus the one that we have already loaded into the weapons. Your suit got a an extra 360mm Dom bazooka with eight rounds and no reloads. We were also sent a 280mm bazooka with three magazines, 12 hand grenades, and two new heat hawks".

Michel looked up at the massive bazooka that his mobile suit was now carrying. 'That can do a lot of damage to whatever it hits' he thought 'if it hits'. Mounted on his rear skirt armor was his MMP-80, mounted on his left skirt armor he had his two hand grenades. On the left skirt armor he had his heat hawk hanging by the handle. He had mounted his three extra MMP-80 magazines on the inside of his shoulder shield.

"Even if these weapons work as well as their designers say they will the odds are still nowhere near being in our favor. We are all that is left of a force of a dozen Zakus that attacked that base, and that was before they got their fancy new GM that has been causing us so much trouble".

Michel looked up at the Petty Officer who was still standing in front of him with the clip-board that had their units inventory on it. "That'll be all Petty Officer" he said, and O'Brian saluted, turned and walked back to the comm tent.

'We need a way that we can drastically reduce that base's ability to fight before we attack.' he thought. 'But how can four men, without any support, damage a base's ability to fight to the point that four Zakus could take control of it'.

Then an idea hit him and he jogged over to the comm tent where O'Brian had just gone. He lifted the flap and went inside, and saw the Petty Officer look up from the equipment in front of him.

"I need a vidcomm link to Colonel Anderson right now" he said, and O'Brian turned and started to work on opening the link. 'Hope that greedy bastard can spare the little that I'm going to ask him for' Michel thought as he sat down in the chair in front of the monitor that would allow him to see the Colonel as he spoke to him.

"Sir I have Colonel Anderson on the line and I'm transferring him over to your monitor" O'Brian called from the other side of the tent. A moment later the fat face of Colonel Anderson appeared along with only a little static on Michel's screen.

"Ah Lieutenant Michalski what can I do for you today. I hope you got the weapons I sent to your unit?".

"Yes sir we have received the new weapons that you sent but I have called you to ask for more." Michel said preparing himself for instant rejection by his superior.

"Oh", Colonel Anderson said "and what might this equipment that you need be. I have already sent you munitions that should be sufficient for the destruction of that Federation facility. I also sent you a fancy new Zaku, so I can see no reason that you should be having so much trouble destroying the base." Anderson scowled at Michel from the screen.

"Sir" Michel took a deep breath as he prepared to speak again, "the problem is this new GM style unit that the base has received that is keeping my entire force busy.".

"WHAT" Colonel Anderson looked at Michel like he was trying to make some terrible joke. "If a suit can do that to you Lieutenant, it must be as powerful as the Gundam! The idea that the Federation could mass produce a suit with the abilities of the Gundam is preposterous. It would be much to expensive and besides why would a suit with such power be posted to such a remote location as that Federation base?".

"SIR", Michel at a volume that made the Colonel jump, "I have the combat recordings from my suit of this monster in action, and I will send them to you in a moment!". 'Crap' he thought 'I'm yelling at my commanding officer'. He jerked his thumb at the tent flap and O'Brian went sprinting form it in the direction of his commanders suit to retrieve the disk that held the recording. Michel and Anderson simply starred at each other until O'Brian came speeding back into the tent and fell into the chair that he had just vacated in front of all the comm equipment. He shoved the disk into a terminal and pressed a button to transfer the file to Colonel Anderson's office computer.

The Colonel turned his head so that he could look at the video that he had just received. Michel saw that the longer he watched, the higher his eyebrows got. Once he finished watching he turned back to face the comm screen.

"That is certainly an impressive beast the Feddies have created. I now see the point that you have been trying to make, and I'm going to send you a unit of our new MS-09 Dom's so that you can deal with this threat," the Colonel nodded as if to affirm his statement.

"Thank you sir," and this time Michel actually meant it. But I would also like to request some other supplies be delivered to my base of operations as well".

The look on Colonel Anderson's face instantly hardened again. "Lieutenant, I think that I have been more than fair in releasing these Doms to you I would advise that you not ask for more," the slight sense of anger ,that he always had, creeping back into his voice.

"Sir the request I am about to make does not concern mobile suits, or any kind of weaponry". The Colonel's eyebrows went up. "Sir I want equipment to conduct a sabotage mission on the feddie base before we attack it".

This was obviously not what the Colonel had thought he was going to ask for. "Why would you want to do this now that you are going to receive three of the Duchy's most advanced land combat suits"?

"Sir if this raid is successful, it will lower the cost of life for my unit and it will help me sleep at night knowing that I helped these young men make it one more day in this war". 'Crap', he thought as soon as his mouth had stopped moving. 'I shouldn't have brought up that topic when his own son died under my direct command'.

The Colonel seemed to stiffen, but he didn't begin to shout as Michel had worried he might. "What sort of equipment will you need for this mission Lieutenant", he said in an extremely business like voice.

Michel began to outline what he would need.

- - - - - - - - -

November 12th 0079

Ryan slammed the thruster of his RGM-89 Jegan as he dodged a spray of machine gun fire. One of the rounds nicked his left shoulder armor, leaving a spray of red paint across the top. 'Damn she's getting pretty good at this', he thought as he danced around another spray of rounds.

"As far as we can tell Lieutenant, none of the hits, if they had been real, would have caused any damage to your suit except for a dent and some ruined paint", said Colonel Wright over the radio.

"Well it's nice to know that I'm still in the world of the living", Ryan laughed. Morgan's GM, which had been given the nickname "Phoenix" for the amount of flame it produced with it's verniers at full, rocketed at him with it's shield raised and it's 90mm machine gun aimed at him. "Thats an amature move Morgan", he said as just before she was right in front of him he made his suit dodge to the side again.

"What the...", was all that she could before Ryan had whipped around and fired his own machine gun.

The paint rounds hit the gun that the Phoenix held in its hand. The suit instantly tossed the "destroyed" gun aside and deployed the right gattling gun and began to blast away at the dodging Jegan. The Morgan hit the thrusters up to full and raced towards the suit. Instead of dodging the fire this time Ryan crouched his Jegan down and held out his shield out in front of him at an angle. When she was just in front of him he lashed out with his shield and knocked hers aside. Before she could bring the shield back up to defend herself three paint rounds impacted on and around her cockpit hatch.

"And you CPO Meagher, are dead", said Colonel Wright, with the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah", she said with a slight huff in her voice.

"Hey Colonel how is Captain Simmons doing with his his new sniper unit?", Ryan asked.

"Why don't you see for your self. He's on the top of the hill to your south east", said Colonel Wright over the radio.

"Roger that sir", he turned his suit to look at Morgan in the GM Phoenix. "Last one to the Captain buys the buys the beer", Ryan said.

"Your on bucko, you owe me one for letting you beat me that easy", Morgan laughed.

"You have to beat me first", Ryan said, and with that he turned his suit and blasted into a long jump.

"Hey thats not fair I wasn't ready", she whined as she pushed her suits thrusters to maximum and skimmed along the ground.

"Wars are never fair, get used to it", he said kind of dully. His mobile suit took the shock of the landing and he blasted off into another jump. He looked behind him to see how fast she was catching up to him. Her suit was faster and very quickly she was getting closer.

In the end she beat him to the top of the hill and he promised to buy her a drink when ever they got back to the main base.

"Your GM turned out really well", Ryan said as he sat next to Morgan on the edge of his cockpit hatch.

"Of course it did, it's based off your suit", she laughed. She looked out to where the Captain's GM Sniper Longbow crouched next to a standard GM Sniper. Suddenly the Captain's GM shifted slightly and let loose a high energy beam of mega particles. Off in the distance, way off in the distance, one of the remote controlled Type 74 hover trucks that was being used for a target exploded as the beam hit it.

"GOD DAMN IT", the other GM pilot cried in dismay. "How the hell did you hit that thing. I didn't even see it!".

The Captain's GM looked over at him and tapped the advanced visual sensor visor that he had slid down over the main camera. "It's all in the eye sergeant", he said with a chuckle. "But even with worse equipment you gave me a run for my money".

"Thanks sir, but I think that you were just being nice", and with that his GM turned and started it's trek back to the base about an hour to the north.

The Captain's GM turned to look at where Ryan, and Morgan sat, and it shrugged it's shoulders. Ryan still couldn't figure out how the Captain got his suit to do that. At that point a manned Type 74 came up and stopped next to where the mobile suits had clustered. Colonel stepped out of the side hatch and called up to the pilots.

"Would you three be willing to come down from on high and talk to a lowly scientist?".

Morgan laughed next to Ryan, stood up and walked along her GM's hand and hopped back into her cockpit. Ryan stood up, stretched, and walked back into the cockpit of his Jegan. Without even bothering to close his hatch, or power up his monitor, he knelt the Jegan down onto one knee and positioned his shield so he could use it like a ramp. He got back out of the suit and walked down the shield, trying not to slip on the splatters of paint that were still wet. Once he reached the ground, without falling, he walked over to Colonel Wright where the rest of his team was waiting.

"Well I almost have enough data about the performance of the GM's, a few more days and your unit will be able to go back to your base Captain".

"Thank you sir", Captain Simmons replied. "With these three suits we should be able to do a large amount of damage to the Zeeks".

"Thats why we made them", the Colonel smiled. "My superiors are so impressed that both the GM's are going to be used as a models for new suits. Your suit Captain is going to be used as the basis for a new version of the GM Sniper. All though they are going to remove some features, like the panoramic monitor, and some of the verniers, to make it easier to produce". He turned to look at Morgan. "And your suit CPO Meagher will be given Luna Titanium armor and a fancy head and be called a newtype use Gundam. Thats how good your suit is".

"It's nice to know", Morgan started "that your GM is so good that they are going to make it into a Gundam".

Everyone laughed. "Well", Colonel Wright started "I'm leaving in five days to head up the development project for that Gundam. When I leave you three are going back to your unit. Until then you three take your suits back to the lab and let the techs check them over, and get a few days of rest. Once you get back to your unit I bet you will get very little of it".

"Yes sir" the team chorused, saluting. Colonel Wright returned the salute and he got back into the Type 74 and it raced back towards the design facility.

When the three of them remounted their suits, Morgans reached out and touched the shoulder of Ryan's Jegan. "I don't think that you and I will be doing much sleeping" she laughed. Ryan laughed and smiled. "No we probably won't".

- - - - - - - - -

November 17th 0079

"How do I look sir" O'Brian asked Michel.

"You look like a pile of shit, which means you look like a good Feddie", Michel laughed aloud.

The Petty Officer laughed too. "So do you sir" he said and started making a final check on the gear that Colonel Anderson had sent them, along with the three Dom's. It consisted of a whole lot of high power demolition charges, some Feddie small arms, a standard Federation issue jeep, and of course the two uniforms that they were wearing. Michel was wearing a Senior infantry Lieutenant's uniform , while O'Brian was wearing that of a Master Sergeant. Michel's plan was extremely simple, but if the two of them could pull it off the attack on the base was almost a guaranteed success. They were going to infiltrate the base and plant the charges so when they were detonated they would destroy many of the bases hangers, and barracks.

The plan called for one of the Zaku's to chase him and O'Brian towards the base's main gate. When they neared the gate the Zaku was to fire and "miss" its "target", and instead hit the guard house and the gate. The jeep would then "escape" into the protection of the Federation facility. The Zaku was to then retreat, and avoid contact if followed.

Michel and O'Brian would move around the base placing the charges until they were all set. They would then leave the base and join the rest of their forces which had spent the time moving all of the suits close to the Federation base, with the Dom's carrying the Zaku's so that their footfalls would not be detected by probing Feddie ground sonar. Once Michel and O'Brian got back to where their suits were waiting for them they would advance until they were almost in sight of the base. Michel would then detonate the charges, and the Zeonic unit would swoop down on the confused Federation soldiers, those that survived the blast.

"Alright lets go" he shouted, and he and O'Brian clambered into the jeep which was then picked up by one of his unit's Zaku II's. Michel knew the pilot was grumbling to himself because he had been re-assigned to a Zaku instead of being in his shiny new Dom. But from what little that he had observed of this pilot's ability he didn't deserve to pilot a suit as good as a Dom. So He had given the suit to O'Brian and assigned him as his wing-man. The other two Dom's were paired and the three Zakus worked in a trio.

Michel and O'Brian spent the two hour journey chatting, watching the scenery go by, and running over maps of the Federation base. Finally the pilot told them that they had arrived at their drop off point and he set them down on the road. As soon as he had the Zaku pilot fired several shots from one of the leftover 120mm machine guns into the hill, O'Brian slammed the gas, and the jeep rocketed up the road. After giving it a head start the Zaku came loping after it.

"This is Lieutenant Brian Farmer, Earth Federal Forces. I am being chased south by a Zaku on Rt. 27 requesting support from any unit in the area", Michel shouted into the radio. An answer came back almost instantly. "Lieutenant keep heading south and a GM team will be sent out from the Mexico base". "Roger that Mexico base", he replied and he set down the hand set for the radio. "Step on it", he laughed. "We are after all being chased after all". O'Brian grinned and pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

- - - - - - - - -

A jeep roared up and over the hill to the north of the base. Three seconds after the jeep had come flying over the crest a Zaku blasted over the hill, firing a burst of 120mm shells from it's machine gun. The shells landed about 30 feet to the left and behind the racing jeep. "That guy is not a very good shot", Ryan muttered to himself as he raced to the hanger where his Jegan stood. He raced up the stairs and ran along the cat walk, and clambered into his suits cockpit. "This is Ryan in Jegan ready to launch", he said into his head set as soon as he got it on and closed his hatch.

"Stand by Lieutenant" said the base controller. "The Major wants to give the bases new GM units some experience. You will only be sent out in case of emergency. "Roger that", said Ryan "I'm just going to move to a point so that I can watch the GM's in action". "Roger that Lieutenant Beckner", the controller responded.

Ryan moved his Jegan out of the north hanger and down the main drag of the base. He stopped his suit right next to the command tower and watch as the RGM-79s moved out of the south hanger. They moved through the main gate and blasted off towards the Zaku. "That's sloppy", Ryan muttered. "That Zaku could simply be bait to drag the unit into a ambush. But as he thought this, the Zaku stopped chasing the jeep fired a long burst at the GMs. They took cover behind their shields but most of the shots missed them and hit the bunkers around the main gate, destroying them. It then turned and ran. The GMs moved as if to follow, but an order from the command tower told them to hold their ground and protect the base from a further attack.

Ryan looked down at the main gate and saw the jeep speed through the entrance. He saw that the driver was a young Master Sergeant, and the passenger was a tough looking senior infantry Lieutenant. As they drove past Ryan's suit the Lieutenant just starred up at it, with what Ryan thought was a look of dislike. Ryan raised his suits beam rifle in salute, and the Lieutenant returned it. That Lieutenant had something behind those cold gray eyes but Ryan could not think what it could be.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michel saluted the Earth Federal Forces Major who commanded the base. The Major , who's name tag said Briggs, returned the salute and waved Michel to a seat in front of his desk. "Now what the hell were you doing to the north of this facility Lieutenant Farmer? I was under the impression that we were the farthest north units the Federation had in this area".

"Sir our recon unit had been air dropped north of your base to look for information, and intel on the Zeek unit that has been attacking you recently. We found them and collected signal and visual intel for several days before we were discovered earlier today", Michel handed the Major a file that held relativity invaluable intel about his unit. The number of suits had changed, the type had changed, and most importantly their position had changed. Also the file held some data about him, and the other men in his unit. The Major looked over the information in the file for several minutes before he put it aside and turned back to Michel.

"This Lieutenant Michalski character seems to be one dangerous person from what you were able to find out about him", said Major Briggs. "But I seems, from my observations of the combat data we have on him,that he is incapable of defeating Lt. Beckner and his Jegan.

Michel's fists tightened in his lap. "Sir I think that this guys record speaks for itself. He is an extremely good pilot, and his abilities should not be underestimated".

"Oh, I'm not underestimating his abilities", the Major started to laugh, "but I think that the Lieutenant's suit has such a technological advantage over the Hi-Mo Zaku that in the end that they cancel each other out. The skill that the Lieutenant has plus the Jegan are probably going to overwhelm the Zeek in the end".

Michel stopped himself before he began to scream insults at the Major for scoffing at his ability as a pilot. 'Remember the mission' he thought to himself, and he began to calm down.

"You know sir", a voice came from the door behind Michel. "That ace has given me a run for my money every time I've faced him". Michel turned in his chair to look at who was speaking. "I also think that if that guy ever got his hands on a beam capable suit I would be radioactive dust in a heart beat".

"Lt. Farmer I would like to introduce you to Lt. Ryan Beckner, the pilot of the Jegan who has been holding his own against the ace", the said Major Briggs with a slight smile as if he was pleased to be showing off the pilot to Michel. He wasn't impressed with the man who had been causing him so much trouble and pain. He was only of average hight, with dirty blond hair that was cut short in a crew cut, and alert blue eyes. The eyes were the thing that made the man slightly disturbing. Despite the grin, and laughter on his face, the eyes were cold and calculating. They seemed to be analyzing Michel, and trying to figure out what he was capable of. He look the Lieutenant over once more, then turned back to the Major.

"Sir I would like to ask a favor of you". The Major made a motioned with his hand to indicate that he should keep talking. "I was wondering if you would let us stay here the night before we start our journey south again?".

"That was part of the general idea Lieutenant", the Major laughed. "Lt. Beckner, why don't find a room where the man can get some rest".

"Yes sir", Ryan saluted and motioned for Michel to follow him out of the Major's office. They walked down the hall and out the door. There Petty Officer O'Brian waited. "I'll show you guys to the empty rooms in my barracks. Get some rest and I'll come and get you when it's chow time".

As they walked across the concrete surface of the base towards a set of barracks, Michel spotted something. "What are those", he asked in a fake curious tone, to hide his unease. Ryan looked around and looked where he was pointing. "Oh those, he said. Those are two custom GM units that were made for the members of my team". "Oh" was the only reply that Michel gave, and there was silence for the rest of the walk to the room that they had been given.

- - - - - - - - -

As he walked away from the room where he had left the two men, the thought 'that Lieutenant seems to have something sinister about him'. He thought about it for a few more seconds, shrugged to himself, and went off to find Morgan, and see how she was doing.

- - - - - - - - -

As soon as the Lieutenant rounded the corner and left the barracks, Michel opened the door all the way, and he and O'Brian left the building. They kept a eye out for anyone who was watching them. They walked casually over to where their jeep was parked and they got in.

For the next several hours they moved around the base placing the charges, and camouflaging them. The only charge that Michel was really worried about was the one that he had thrown into the antenna farm next to the command building. Instead of going under a laser link dish like he had wanted, it had hit the dish and bounced out to where it could be seen. O'Brian pointed out that no one was likely to look that closely, because they would not be expecting that kind of attack.

They got back to their room and got about an hour of sleep, before someone woke them by pounding on their door. "I'm coming, I'm coming", grumbled O'Brian as he shambled to the door acting as if he had just been awakened from a deep sleep. "What" he said as he opened the door a crack to see who as in the hall. A woman's voice came into the room, "Lieutenant Beckner would like to know if you would like to join him for an early dinner"? Michel looked over at the door, from his bed, and in the light coming form the crack in the door he saw a look of surprise on his face. Thinking quickly he said "That'll be fine give us a few minutes and we'll be out".

O'Brian came back and started getting dressed. "Sorry about that sir", he said in an apologetic tone. "The woman out there looked so much like my finance, and seeing her was a slight shock". "It's OK", Michel said. "Lets just go and get some dinner, before we have to blow the shit out of this place". "Right sir", O'Brian said, and a minute later they stepped out into the hall.

In the hall waiting for them was the woman who had come to ask them to dinner. If O'Brian's finance was anything like this girl she had to be highly attractive. "Follow me", she said turning down the hall, "we're going to be eating in the officers club, because the mess hall food at this place is really bad". Michel laughed. "If you had been eating dehydrated rations like we have for the past several days anything, and I mean anything, that is hot and fresh cooked will be good". She laughed "Well at the officers club warm, and fresh is a possibility, where as in the mess hall, warm is all you'll ever get". They all laughed as they walked to the end of the building, out the door and across the short stretch of concrete to the building next to the barracks. They walked in and walked to a booth where Lt. Beckner and another man were already sitting.

"Ah", Lt. Beckner said standing up. "Lt. Farmer I would like to introduce you, and your sergeant, to my team commander Captain Paul Simmons", the man that Michel hadn't known stood up and shook his hand. "I would also like to introduce our third team member", he turned and indicated the woman that had brought Michel, and O'Brian to the offices club. "This is Master CPO Morgan Meagher, and she is the pilot of the GM Phoenix", Michel, and O'Brian shook her hand as well.

Over the dinner they discussed the state of the war, and the Zeon's ability to keep fighting. After about two hours the feddie's announced that they that to leave, they all shook hands again and the fed's left the table paying for dinner. "Now let's get out of this place", Michel said to O'Brian, and they left the building. They found the jeep that they had used to make it to the base, and drove to the north gate. Michel pulled rank on the guard at the gate and got them out without question. They then headed north and over the first set of hills they found their unit ready and waiting to pounce on the Federation base.

- - - - - - - - -

"Why the hell does Major Briggs want us to run a scout mission to the south of the base?", Ryan grumbled to the Captain. "The Zeeks are to our north, so why aren't we doing search and destroy missions up there?". "Because the Major wants to make sure that none of those Zeeks have circled around the base, in an attempt to capture Lt. Farmer as he continues his journey south tomorrow", the Captain said with the air on a parent telling a small child why they couldn't have a piece of candy.

The radio suddenly crackled with a long range transmission. "Federation base, this is Lt. Michel Michalski, of the Principality of Zeon. I demand the immediate surrender of your forces our you will face your destruction". "OH SHIT", Ryan said, "we've got to get back there. Those GM's have no hope of defending the base". "Right", the Captain said, "you two get back there as fast as you can, and I'll get back as soon as I can". "Right sir" Ryan, and Morgan echoed each other, and they turned and blasted their suits back towards the base.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So how bought an answer Feddies" Michel sneered over the radio. As he said that a beam came out of the near hanger, as a standard GM moved out. The beam hit the ground a hundred yards down the hill from the Zeon mobile suit force on the hill over looking the base. "That was the wrong answer. Now you are going to pay for your resistance". As a second GM made it out of the hanger before Michel depressed the trigger of the detonator for all of the demolition charges. The base suddenly rocked by dozens of powerful explosions. Most of the bases building's, including both of the hangers, went up in flames, or collapsed completely. "Alright troops lets get some", Michel said as he pushed his Zaku's thrusters up, and skimming, Dom like, down towards the base and the two GM's that were trying to defend it. His troops gave a whoop and raced down the hill after him.

Michel simply had his Zaku run over the chain link fence that encompassed the base. "O'Brian, and I will make the frontal assault. The rest of you circle around and prevent anything from escaping this base". A chorus of conformations came from his pilots and the three other Zakus and two of Doms split off and went around the base on both sides.

"O'Brian, the GM's are hiding behind the first hanger. You circle around to the left, and I'll go right. We'll catch them in a crossfire". "Roger that sir", O'Brian answered and he moved his speeding Dom of to the left. Michel came around the corner of the hanger and saw the two GMs hiding behind their shields, covering each others backs. Michel fired a single 360mm rocket at the GMs, reversed thrust and moved back behind the ruined hanger for some cover. He heard a explosion, and then a second one as O'Brian's rocket detonated too. Michel made his Zaku stick it's head around the corner so he could see the effects of the rockets. He was met by a barrage of beams from both GMs.

Both of them had lost their shields, and left arms to the rockets, but neither had been destroyed. "OK how about this", he said, and moved his Zaku around the corner and made as if to fire his bazooka. Both GMs reacted by ducking to try and dodge the rocket that they thought was coming, but instead they were met by a hand grenade skipping along the ground. Both suits were caught in the blast and they both collapsed, inactive.

"Good move sir", O'Brian commented. "What now sir. I don't think that those advanced models are here. If they were we would have seen them already". "Your right", Michel said with a little question in his voice. "They must have left shortly after they finished dinner with us".

"Sir", one of Michel's pilots reported, "we have captured the base commander attempting to escape to the south".

"Excellent", said Michel, "lets go and have a chat with the good Major", and he began to laugh. He moved his Zaku across the base, which only hours ago had been a functioning military facility. Now all it was, was a smoking ruin. The only building that had escaped any major damage was the officers club, and that was because Michel hadn't seen the point in wasting explosives on the small building. He gave his thrusters a little power and jumped his Zaku a little way into the air, and landed both feet of his suit on the building crushing it.

He then moved his suit to the south gate where all three of his Doms, and the Zaku that had the 280mm bazooka, were facing south on the watch for any reinforcements. The other two Zaku's were covering a small group of prisoners with their MMP-80s. "Well Major, it seems that the technological superiority of your mobile suits has failed to keep this facility from falling into our hands".

"You must be Lieutenant Michel Michalski", said the Major from the ground, where he sat in a jeep.

"Yes that would be me", Michel said, you would probably know me on a more personal level as Lieutenant Brian Farmer". The expression on the Major's face changed to one of icy rage. "Let me come down and have a chat with you", Michel sneered over his suits loud speaker. He knelt his Zaku down and moved the hand so that he could step out onto it. The hand lowered him to the ground, and he jumped off and walked towards the Major.

"I should have known", the Major fumed, "your story was too simple to be true. I can't believe that I fell for your stupid, fucking, lie".

"Well you Earthnoids are so pathetic and simple minded that you would swallow almost any story I gave you", and Michel began to laugh.

"Sir", one of the Dom pilot called Michel, "we've got two extremely fast moving objects coming from the south".

"Well that must be the mighty Jegan, and it's little GM copies, coming home. All units find whatever cover you can. When they arrive, O'Brian, and myself will attack the Jegan. The other two Doms will deal with the first GM to arrive. The Zakus will remain under cover until the last GM arrives, at which point they will deal with it".

A chorus of conformations came from his unit, and they began to move back into the base and find cover behind the ruined buildings. "Well Major, I guess this brings our little meeting to an end". Michel jumped back onto his suits hand, which lifted him back to his cockpit. He clambered in closed the hatch and strapped himself into his crash chair. "Get rid of them", he told the Zaku pilot that was still watching over the prisoners. He turned his Zaku and heard the sound of a burst of 90mm fire. He moved his suit over to where O'Brian had crouched his Dom down behind a partial hanger wall.

Keeping just a tiny amount of his Zaku's head over the top of the hanger wall, Michel watched to the south for the appearance of the Jegan. Suddenly something rocketed over the crest of the hill to the south, shortly followed by another. His camera caught still images of the two mobile suits. The first one was one of the souped up GM's, but the second was the Jegan.

"All units wait for them to get close", Michel grinned as he centered the speeding Jegan in the middle of his cross-hairs.

- - - - - - - - -

"What a mess", Ryan grumbled as he stopped his suit about 1000 meters from the souther edge of the base. "Hey Morgan", he called, "it looks like it's to late to do anything for these guys, but lets look for survivors anyways". "Alright" she stammered, she seemed to be shocked at the amount of destruction at the base. Ryan looked around and was also surprised, in the fact that except for the destruction of the buildings there seemed to be no other sign of a fight.

- - - - - - - - -

"Your mine", Michel said with a insane grin on his face as he depressed the trigger under his thumb. A 360mm rocket roared out of his bazooka straight for the Jegan. On his left screen he saw another rocket from O'Brian's Dom reach out for the suit. Even farther down the line he saw two more streaks of smoke head for the new Hi-Mo GM that had come to the base with the Jegan.

Both suits dodged the initial volleys, not without difficulty, but they did. Both suits then rushed forward on plumes of flame to get in close, where their beam sabers gave them a horrible advantage. "Back up guys", Michel called over his units encrypted frequency, "keep them at range where we have some chance of getting them". The unit of Doms fighting the Hi-Mo GM raced through the base's structures dodging beams, and answering those shots with retaliatory rockets. The Zaku unit however stayed put where it's commander had hunkered them down in half a hanger. 'That's pretty gutsy' Michel thought as he ducked his Zaku down behind the remainders of another hanger to avoid a spread of rockets that the Jegan had fired at him.

Off to the right O'Brian fired another rocket at the Jegan, which was at the top of it's jump. The rocket glanced off of the Jegan's angled shield and shot off behind the light green suit. Keeping his Zaku crouched, he used his suits huge leg thrusters to slide his suit to the side like a Dom. He fired off three rockets at the Jegan as it started to fall to the ground. The Jegan's head turned, and the single vulcan pod on the side of the suits head fired three bursts, one destroying each of the rockets that Michel had fired.

"GOD DAMN IT", he fumed as he made his suit dodge a volley of beams that the Jegan sent in response to the rockets. Michel made a estimated where the Jegan would land and threw his second hand grenade there. The suit responded by firing it's thrusters, and landing in front of the grenade. The weapon detonated knocking the Jegan down on it's face. It's beam rifle went skittering across the ground, and Michel raised his bazooka to finally finish off the pesky mobile suit. Before he could fire the Jegan sent a hand grenade of it's own skittering, and bouncing across the concrete. Michel had to jump his suit out of the way of the explosion, and he lost his aim on the downed suit.

As he landed a beam sliced off the front end of his bazooka. "Zaku unit did you see where that came from? That's gotta be the sniper". "Yes sir we saw where it came from, and we are moving out to destroy it" came the response from Zaku commander. "Good, good" Michel said distractedly as he searched for the Jegan. He found it engaged with O'Brian near the other two Doms and the GM.

As he approached one of the Dom's rockets clipped the GM's beam rifle wrecking it. The GM tossed it's wrecked weapon aside and pointed it's right arm at the Dom. All of a sudden the armor on the back popped open revealing a three barreled gatling gun.

"WHAT THE..." was all the pilot of the Dom could say before his cockpit was riddled with 90mm holes. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER", Michel shouted, raised his suits MMP-80, and unloaded an entire 32 round magazine into the GM. Most of the rounds were taken by the GM's shield but a few got around and made deep dents in the upper chest armor. The GM staggered backwards spraying rounds from it's arm gatling gun, attempting to keep the Zeon suits back.

"O'Brian, you help out getting this bastard. I'm going to go get the Jegan". "Right sir", came the reply, and O'Brian's Dom skimmed of to help the other remaining Dom destroy the Hi-Mo GM. Before he could even focus all of his attention on the Jegan in front if him, it sprayed him with a long burst from it's single head vulcan. Michel took the shells with his his shoulder shield, and returned fire with his machine gun.

The Jegan ducked behind a hanger, then blasted over the top with it's beam saber drawn, and it's shield up in a guard position. Michel fired his single grenade from it's tube mounted under the main barrel. The grenade struck the Jegan's shield and detonated, throwing the suit off balance. Michel followed up the grenade with a shoulder charge, which he planted on the other suit's upper chest. The force of the impact knocked the Jegan out of the sky and it crashed down on top of the remains of a barracks.

"I've got you know", Michel said as he landed standing over the Jegan. "Sir watch out", came the cry from O'Brian. Michel looked to his left in time to see the GM Hi-Mo's shoulder check make contact with his suit. The impact threw his suit off the Jegan and onto the ground. O'Brian came and covered his downed commander, but the GM simply pulled the Jegan to it's feet, and they both blasted off to the south.

"Zaku unit disengage the sniper, and fall back to my position", Michel said as O'Brian helped his suit back to it's feet. A few minutes later all the Zaku's had returned, and the other remaining Dom had come back as well. "Any ideas why they pulled back so abruptly", Michel asked. All he got back was a bunch of negatives. He had succeeded in his primary objective of taking the base from the Feddie's, and that was all Colonel Wright had wanted. He made a call to the San Diego base, and in five hours occupation troops had made it down, and the front line unit was on it's way back to San Diego.

- - - - - - - - -

"The brass told us to return to Jaburo, after I told them the condition that the base was in", Captain Simmons explained to Ryan as they marched their suits south, to the place where a Medea transport would pick them up and take them back to Jaburo. "They seem to think that we would be best used else where and the order calling us south just didn't make it before the Zeeks attacked". "Whatever", Ryan grumbled as he marched his suit south, 'Lt Michel Michalski, I will get you in the end' he thought.

Well thats the end of Ch 6 hope you liked. Please R&R

I hope to have Ch 7 up soon

Zakuboy


End file.
